


Eyes You Can't Forget

by Woman_with_no_name



Category: Scarface (1983)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woman_with_no_name/pseuds/Woman_with_no_name
Summary: Smutty thoughts about Tony Montana that I'll try to make into a fic.
Relationships: Tony Montana/ OFC
Kudos: 2





	Eyes You Can't Forget

The Babylon was like my second home. I didn't work here for long, I only saw the boss a few times. Since I was a singer, I performed only a few nights a week but nevertheless, I visited often when I wasn't preforming. The music was good, and so was the company. I knew the bosses name was Frank and what did he look like, and the usual company he was with. His girl, Elvira and his partner who's name I forgot, but not his old and skinny face which gave the creeps. Lately, two more guys were visiting the club quite often with Frank. New partners probably, a tall muscly guy was one of them. I think his name was Manny, but I didn't pay too much attention to him. The guy always sitting next to him was the one that caught my attention. The one with big brown eyes, and nice hands, always looking like he didn't have a care in the world. But I was pretty sure there was fire behind those eyes waiting to come out.

Today, he was alone. It didn't take me long to notice him staring while I was preforming on stage. The booth was quite far back from the stage but I could clearly see his dark pupils gazing at me. I liked him. A lot. And his gaze was so distracting. I don't think I ever sounded that bad! I made way too many mistakes for my taste, but, luckly everyone one the dance floor was either too drunk or high to notice.  
When I got off the stage I made my way to the bar and ordered a nice cold glass of whiskey. I needed to straighten out my thoughts, and I definetly needed to do distract myself from thinking about that guy too much.

"Why don't you take that and join me?" 

I froze. It was him. I'm sure of it, I knew that accent. I did hear him only once tho, yelling after Manny, telling him to hurry up his ass up, but it stuck with me. Thinking about that made me smirk.

He walked up next to me. " Is that smile a yes?" He smiled as he held a cigar between his teeth.

"It sure is. I'm Gia by the way." I smiled as I reached out.

" Gia. Hm, that's a very good name. Reminds me of someone I know. I'm Tony." He took my hand and held it, tight but not uncomfortable. I shivered as I felt the heat radiating from him.

" Oh yeah, well, I hope that's a good thing. Nice to meet you Tony."

" Yeah, yeah. It is." He took the cigar out of his mouth.

"You hand is so cold, com on, I'll buy you more drinks, to warm you up." He bit back on the cigar and jokingly rubbed both of his hands over mine. 

I laughed and got off the stool. He reached around my waist to guide me to the booth.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come :)


End file.
